dark life
by may of rose
Summary: Summary: Was the Carpathian world with the twilight one? This a light cross over story, the twilight characters names are used, but it is in the Carpathian world, there is dark Edward, blood, and a lot of sex only over 18 should read this, this is a sequel to dark twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Life**

**Summary:**

**Was the Carpathian world with the twilight one? This a light cross over story, the twilight characters names are used, but it is in the Carpathian world, there is dark Edward, blood, and a lot of sex only over 18 should read this, this is a sequel to dark twilight.**

**~#~#~**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Last time; **

**"Bella, My Love, my life mate, you are with child. We are going to have a baby!" He smiled at me….**

**Chapter 1.**

**Bella P.O.V**

**How can he do this to me? Yes I am happy to be with child, but at the same time I am mad at him for doing this to me, sometimes he is such a domestic pig to me, however I've got to love him.**

"**You know I am mad at you right now." I said to him.**

"**That's the benefit of me being able to read your mind." Edward said.**

"**Your an epic son of a bitch." I vented to him. **

"**I love when you are mad, it makes me so hot." He said.**

**Then in one why or other, we end up in bed him making love to me, and very passionately I might add. It was very erotic and of course we took each other blood when we come. Every time we come we always come as one.**

**An; we will be back in there world and what is going to come next?**

**Reviews please and give my beta some love (1918Edwardlover)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Life

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~#~#~#~

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V

I woke up in the early morning to find Edward laying beside me under the ground, I wake him up by feeling his dick, he wake up really fast and tosses me up through the hole, from the ground. Then we are on our bed.

I kiss him, passionately and he kisses me back with so much love. "Good morning, love. I love the way that you wake me up, but what is up with your playfulness?" He asked.

"I was trying to get you back for last night." I said and poked my tongue out at him; I know it very childish of me to do, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

He kisses me, but I flip him so that he is on top of me, he doesn't seem to like the position so he switches it so that now I am on top. I then start to rid him, I just love the feeling of being with him.

"Yes Bella, please move faster, please." He begs me. I move faster and harder on him and we kiss and then we just explode together, with the blood of one each other in our mouths.

It was a good way to wake up in the early morning after a long night. Now we have to a feed from the humans nearby, we would probably go to the park that is close.

After we have drunk our fill, we go to Jasper's home to meet Emmett and Rose, she is known as the ice queen, I have never been able to understand why. However, I know that I am going to find out tonight.

They are going to come by about 8:00 pm; we decided that we would arrive at 7:30 to be able to help Jasper prepare for their arrival, which meant that Edward and I would only have 30 minutes to wait for them.

"Bella, I am happy you are here, my sister." Alice said as she kissed my face.

"It is good to see you to." I said.

"Alice, did you feed from a human on drugs tonight?" Edward asked.

"Edward, grow up man, she is my light." Jasper said as he poked his tongue at him.

I laugh at then too. They were acting like brothers, it is very heart warming to watch in the way that they interact with one another and that was when the door opened

And in walked Emmett and Rose...

AN: will next chapter Bella and Rose meet? Let see how that goes till then please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Life****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

~#~#~#**Chapter 3Bella P.O.V**

I do not know what is wrong with Rose she is pomading around me, she looks mad at me, no not mad pissed at me, and she starts to come at me.

I think in a way to form an attachment to me, I don't understand what her deal is with me.

Edward was staring at me. "Some time ago, before she met Emmett, Rose made a pass at me." He said. Say what, when was he going to tell me this.

"You are my light Bella, not Rose. She means nothing to me other than a sister to me." Edward replied.

It did make me feel better; I looked back at Rose, the bitch

"Edward is my husband, not yours. You have Emmett, you should love loves you, he needs you and you are the light to his darkness."I said.

She looked at me, like I was a bug, she started to laugh I thinks she was starting to go crazy, poor Emmett. I feel so sorry for him.

"Do not worry about Emmett, Bella he can hardly blame Rose, she's been like this for a long time." Edward replied.

A booming voice shook the room "Ya, I can take on my wife fine, once we get into bed she becomes a good girl for me." Booms Emmett.

Jasper and Alice had both started to laugh, when I looked at Rose it was almost like she had eaten a lemon. **AN; Looks like Bella told Rose off, please leave me reviews and give some love to my beta reader (1918Edwardlover)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Life**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

~#~#~#

**Chapter 4**

**? P.O.V**

I hate the Dubinsky they ruined my life, if it had not been for James Dubinsky my family would still be alive. I am going to get revenge and kill the entire Dubinsky line starting with Edward Dubinsky.

~#~#~#~

**Emmett P.O.V**

When I get Rose back home, here in Canada, which I made for her forget about my party boy brother that I have. She is in for a world of love and pain from me. For I know what she needs in the bedroom and there was no way that we would be making love tonight. It looked like Dom Emmett have come out to play today.

I go into my Dom mode, meaning my body language shows the signs of my dominant personality.

"I am very displeased with you Rose; you need a reminder on how to behave in captaining. So I am going take you home, to the house that I made for you in Canada and teach you how to behave, like the good little girl I know you can be." I said.

I picked her up and toss her over my shoulder and walk her out of the door.

I started to fly with her yelling in my ear to put her down, which she did the whole way to our house. Little does she know that, it is making the whole thing worse in my eyes?

I run in to the house and then in the play room of our home.

"Nearly." I brace at her.

She goes to her needs for me very quickly; this is a good thing at the moment. I smile at her. "What am I going to do with you Rosalie? She already knows what I am going to do to her.

"You were very rude to your new sister, I am not happy about that so I am going to give you a punishment, For you were warned about doing that today." I said.

I hole up a paddle and a canary. "Pick a tool for your punishment."I said.

"I pick the paddle master." Rose said in small voice.

"40 hits for all you did today, 10 for each thing you do wrong.

1. Attach Bella your sitter.

2. being rude to Bella.

3. Watching Edward eye fuck while you are with me.

4. Making me mad.

Do understand everything?" I ask her.

"Yes master." She said.

"Good get on the table." I say. It is a punishment table, I move so that I will be able hit her perfectly so that she will not defy me again. I stand with the paddle in my hand and get ready to start the first hit.

After which she is crying. "I am sorry master, I promise that I will be a good girl for you, from now on I will be nice to Bella." Rose said.

"Good, the scene is over little one" I say as I do the after care of her, I take her to our bed and make love to her, making sure that I have taken care of all of her needs, it makes me happy to love her.

**An: Ok which character was the first prospective in, who wants to take down the Dubinsky? Emmett Being the Dom to Rose. Wow that was one exciting chapter, so what is in store for the Dubinsky? Please Review and give my Beta so love, and please take the time to read her story it is really good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Life**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

~#~#~#

Back at Alice and Jasper's place, they were not happy with the way that Emmett had run out on them, but then again he was the clown of the family.

Chapter 5

**Alice P.O.V**

I was laughing at Emmet antics, I just can't get over how funny, and then Emmet and Rose left the house and went to their home, a vision came to me and started to unfold.

~#~#~#

Vision

_A young attractive woman was sitting in room; she was thinking of ways to kill off the whole entire Dubinsky line and she had decided that she was going to start with Edward, my brother in law. She had walked over to her book shelf and took down a book on black magic. She was looking for spells on how to kill a carnation. She had formal air for some reason, which must have been due to her blonde hair and blue eyes. Yet because i was looking through her eyes, I felt like I was being surrounded by ice._

_Her name is Irena. _

end of vision.

Oh my god, Irena is a witch and she wants to kill us off, we can't let that take place, we are going to make sure that we take her down, my vision however did not tell me why she what to kill us! I wish that they were able to tell us more that could help us to stop her. I knew that I would now need to go and find the others and make sure that were prepared for what is likely to come.

"Listen up every one, Irena is going to try and use black magic, she wants to try and kill us all, however I have not got any idea of her reasoning behind it." I said.

"Do you know when this is going to take place?" Asked Jasper.

"No. She has not made that decision yet, so I do not know." I said.

"Well , do know which spell she is going to use ?" Asked Bella

"No, no decision on that either." I replied, I knew that the stress of the situation had started getting to me, and I knew that it would only get worse over time.

"Just keep on looking, you will see something soon enough Alice." Jasper said lovingly. I gave him a lingering kiss, which I tried to put as much of my love for him in, because he was the person that always gave me strength to keep going when times got hard.

**An. So it is Irena, which spell is going to used, will the Dubinsky's be able to stop her in time, or are they all doomed to die?**

**Find out next time on Dark life, Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Life**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

~#~#~#

Chapter 6

Irena P.O.V

I take down the spell book, from the bookshelf and look at the index of the black magic book. I find a spell that can turn a Carpathian into a stake, but I needed something worse than that, so I continued my search.

I then found a spell that could turn a Carpathian into a human permanently, yes this is the one I am looking for and start laughing evilly. This is going be so much fun, mostly because it would mean that I would get to kill Edward, as well as the whole Dubinsky line.

Now I need to get the ingredients for the spell, some spells need ingredients for them to work right, however these ingredients are not cooked, so that is the difference between a spell and a potion. A potion is cooked with heat were a spell is not.

Let see here.

1. A Tree root. Form an olden livened tree you can find.

2. 2 Apples cut up.

3. 5 Banana flowers put in to power

4. Gray solo or Gray earth. From the news burial you can find.

5. 5 cup of water.

I then made sure that I put it into a wooden bowl; I made sure to leave it in the sun and under a full moon for 24 hours.

I made sure that the process was complete and then started to read the spell, making sure that I was facing north.

"Come to me great mother Earth, I call on to use your power, I ask for your guidance in this endeavour and ask for your help in undoing a wrong." I summoned her, and then I faced the sky.

"Come to me great Father Sky, I call on your power, I ask for your power in seeking justice." I summoned him.

I face the east next.

"Come to me brother of all plant life, I call your power, I need your help." I summoned him.

Lastly I face the west.

"Come to me sister of all animal life, I call your power, I need your help." I summoned her.

Once I had the four Davies there I knew that it was time to do the spell. I moved the wooden bowl with the ingredients so that it was in front of me.

"True in a human, that is not human, make one who feeds from blood, make to feed from food, make one who is deathly allergic to sunlight, make him need the sunlight, make one who does not age, make him age the way humans do, make one who can heal himself, Make them so that they cannot heal himself and others. The one I am invoking this on is Edward Dubinsky. Make him a Carpathian, into a human man! I invoke 4 times through the powers of great mother Earth, Father Sky, brother of all plant life and sister of all animal life. Great mother Earth I invoke your power on this spell and let come to be, Father Sky I invoke your power on this spell and let come to be. Brother of all plant life I invoke your power on this spell and let come to be. Sister of all animal life I invoke your power on this spell and let comes to be." I said casting the spell.

Fire erupted everywhere; let me know that the spell comes to pass, I smiled. Let them deal with the consequences.

**Edward P.O.V**

All of the sudden I felt pain, A lot of pain I couldn't stop the fact that I fell to my knees and then I started to lose all of my knowledge.

**Bella P.O.V**

"What is wrong with him?" I yelled.

"Irene has just cast a spell, she has now turned Edward into a humane" Alice replied.

"How do we turn him back in to a Carpathian?" I ask

Alice started to look into the future for possibilities.

Then she said. "You can turn him back with 3 blood exchanges, the way that he converted you; you would also need to say the life mate binding words as well." Alice stated.

It did come as quite a shock, however I knew that I was going to do it because there was no way that I could lose him.

I also knew that I had my work cut out for me in protecting him; however with his family by my side I knew that we would be ok.

**AN; Looks like Bella has her work cut out for her, how will Edward react to the news that he is now human? Find out next time on Dark life, Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Life**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~#**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward P.O.V**

When I woke up the first thing, I noticed was that my eye sight had gotten worse, I was still feeling a huge amount of pain. However I knew that I would be able to make it manageable for myself, however I could not stop the fact that I was really worried about Bella.

I look around the room, hoping that she would be close by, however I could feel that Bella was downstairs reading on the sofas and that she seemed ok, and not in the same amount of pain as I am. Which was a good thing, I just didn't have any idea what had happened to me, I couldn't understand why my body felt so weird, and what made me suddenly want to eat human food.

"Come down Edward, Irena has put a spell on you and she has turned you in to a human permanently. However Alice has seen that there is a way to reverse the spell. What needs to happen is that you need to be given 3 blood exchanges to convert you back in to a Carpathian and then I need to say the life mate binding words once more." Bella said.

Iknew that it would be the best opinion to spread the blood exchange over the course of 3 days; however we did not know when Irena would strike again.

"I think that we should do all of the blood exchanges tonight, because we do not know when Irena is coming for me. And I hate to say this but I am scared. It is an emotion that I not familiar with." I said.

Bella had moved towards me and kissed me, and I could help the reaction that she caused in me. "I love you." She said.

I had gone to move slightly and instead of being graceful I was clumsy, so I started to fall to the floor but Bella caught me, she had become my hero, I think it was one of the main reasons that I loved her that she was just so strong even right from the start, however Bella couldn't seem to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you." I said. Then I started tickling her, she was laughing more and has started gasping for breath. "Stop, please Uncle. I will be good, I promise." Bella said. I laughed then at her.

"My love, you are so bad and sexy and I love it, come to me my little devil." I said. She rolls her eyes at me. She kisses me. "I love you to Edward. I thought that I had lost you." She cries on me.

"My love I would never leave your side." I said trying to comfort her; I kiss her hard and loving. The way she needs me to at the moment she kisses me back with all the built up passion that she has for me. My arms wrapped around her seemed to bring her some sort of comfort at least for now.

Then before I knew we were all over each other, it was strange the way that our bodies seemed to move with a symmetrical rhythm of the amount of love and passion that we shared for each other. Without any notice I found that we were naked and that Bella had taken control of the situation because she was on top of me.

I couldn't help my reaction because I was so used to being in control, so I wanted to find a way of getting my power back of being the controlling one. It was almost like she had read my mind because she had rolled onto her back and couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of me.

Which only seemed to prove my point that we are meant to be together, I moved so that I would be able to put my cock and her opening and I pushed into her as fast as I could. There was no way that this time was going to be slow; I was going to make sure that it was fast and hard.

I kiss her. "I love you Bella, Make me yours turn me back my love." I said desperately and lovingly to her.

I pull out of her and then I push back in, I refused to stop continuing our very fast pace, i knew that we were both going to orgasm, however I wanted to make sure that Bella was first, unfortunately for me that didn't happen, it was the problem with being human again it had its limitations, all my seed poured into of her, but thankfully she wasn't far behind me.

I could feel that most of my energy had gone due to the act; however before I fell asleep she made sure that she took some of blood and made me drink hers, before I fell into a blissful slumber.

**Bella P.O.V**

A typical man I thought, but I love him. As I watched him sleep on me, we had completed one blood exchange there were only 2 more to go, we will get there, and I know we will.

**AN; Will there was a nice lemon for you all, what is going to come next and yes that was a piece for you. Lol. Please review. Check out my beta 1918Edwardlover's story it is called mine it is very good.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Life**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

~#~#~#

**Chapter 8**

**Irena P.O.V**

Now it was time to call my contacts, which I knew would help me in my goal in killing the Dubinsky. So I pick up the phone and called the first name on my phone tree list. A phone tree is a list of individuals who you can count on in an emergency situation. How it works is you call everyone on it.

Then they do the same and so on, on till you have an army of individuals, whom will help in your cause. It is very effective, and I have I have used it in the past.

Then I dialled the fist phone number.

Individual #1 phone number.= 259-986-6875

Individual #2 phone number.= 987-645-8725

Individual #3 phone number.= 001-842-9812

Individual #4 phone number.= 745-985-6423

Individual #5 phone number.= 110-999-8889

Individual #6 phone number.= 555-880-3355

Individual #7 phone number.= 333-414-8512-985-8952

Individual #8 phone number.= 256-156-5564

Individual #9 phone number.= 777-562-1203-894-9999-55

Individual #10 phone number.= 444-777-1110

Individual #11 phone number.= 444-227-8800

Individual #12 phone number.= 888-654-9990

Individual #13 phone number.= 1010-451-8888

Individual #14 phone number.= 1111-898-4222

Individual #15 phone number.= 1200-451-984

Individual #16 phone number.= 1800-895-897

I never bother to remember their names; for I know most likely they are going to die in this endeavour. I do not feel anything about it at all; they are only pawns in my personal vendetta against the Dubinsky. I will use as many of them that are needed in order for them to take the Dubinsky down, even sacrificing my close allies if I have to.

I have no friends, I cannot afford any they would just be a liability to me and I cannot have them for myself.

I hang up the phone after I have completed the last phone call I go into the kitchen to make something to eat.

My plan is come together beautifully, but I know I cannot decide much ahead of time, because of Alice's power to see the future.

~#~#~#~

**Alice P.O.V**

A vision came to me of Irena call individuals, but for what I cannot tell, it was like she knew about my power to see the future because she had decided what she was going to do next.

This was getting very frustrating not being able to help Edward and Isabella. I love Bella as a sister and seeing her hurt is heartbreaking, mostly because her man is in pain.

I do not know what angered me more, I broke down in full body sobs of despairs, and Jasper appeared and held me to him.

**AN; Poor Alice she puts too much pressure on herself, I think. What do you think Irena phone tree is going to do? What is going to come when her army arrives? Tell me what you think with a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Life**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

~#~#~#

**Chapter 9**

**Bella P.O.V**

I walked up to the incessant ringing of the phone, and picking it up to answer it.

"Hello." I said gravely. Who can be calling me at this time in the morning?

"Bella, I had a bad vision this morning." Alice my super pixie sister in law's voice said.

"Come down Alice and start from the beginning." I said trying to calm her down.

"You know that my visions are based on people's decisions right?" She asks me.

"Yes." Wondering where that was going.

"Well it's like Irena knew about my power to see the future and how it works. So she doesn't make any decisions because she keeps changing her mind, so I can't see what is going on." Alice stated.

Then I remembered something from my human days, I remembered that I had told an Irena about Alice's power one time when I really drunk. Could this be the same Irena I knew then? I asked myself?

"Alice. I knew an Irena Boulder when I was in University, I told her about your power and how it works, I was drunk at the time, and could it be the same Irena that is attacking us now?" I asked.

I am afraid so Bella, it is the same person, which explains how she knows about my power and how to go around it. But I do not blame you were young and foolish at that time." Alice said to me.

I was about to cry at her words, but then remembered that Edward needs me and I need him, I wondered what he was going to think of me when he found out about all of this.

"I think that Alice is right you were young, don't take it out on yourself so much love" he said.

"Oh I love you Edward." I say crying into his shoulder.

"Hello, hello you who, come Bella I know you're crying but talk to me!" Alice said.

~#~#~

**Edward P.O.V**

I pick up the phone just then, "Hello Alice. Bella is unable to come to the phone right now. Please call back at another time." I said. Then I hung up the phone on her.

I turned towards my love, my life, my light and I kissed her passionately not wanting to be away from her for even a second.

"Alice is going to be annoyed with you, you know." Bella Said. I smiled my sex smiled and said. "I know and do not care right now." I kiss her again and just love her and hope that by surrounding myself with her that she will feel the amount of love that I have for her.

Our clothes had been scattered all around the room, due to our need to be together. I was inside of her within seconds, making sure that she stayed on top of me.

I would let her have the power today, she had started to ride me, I couldn't help the fact that she caused this strange reactions in me, we couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other, which meant that we kissed a lot throughout.

Once we finally reached our orgasms we had a blood exchange, just wanting to feel that connection with one another again. In that moment we were one and at peace.

~#~#~

**Irena P.O.V**

By now the Dubinsky's may have worked out that I went to university with Isabella, that may be true, however I am not the same woman anymore because James Dubinsky killed my husband and children.

It has now become my mission to make sure that all the Dubinsky's die, i want revenge for what they did to my husband and children.

I will even kill Isabella Dubinsky my ex - friend

~#~#

**An: So we know how Irena knows about Alice's power. We know why Irena wants the Dubinsky to die. So please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Life**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~#**

**Chapter 10**

**Irena P.O.V**

I took down other spell books, to try and find a way to block Alice's power; I just had to hope that this spell was going to work.

Thankfully I found that it didn't need any ingredients for this spell, which meant that it would save me a lot of time when conducting it. "I call on father time and the goddess of second sight ." I invoke their power.

"Father time help to stop the seer of time one Alice Dubinsky." I hoped that the Father would hear me and help me to stop Alice, so that I could complete my plan.

"Stop the know of time, the fell of time and the concept of time, of one Alice Dubinsky."

I then move onto the goddess of second sight, which is the goddess that gives the power to see the future, to some selected individuals. "I call on your power goddess of second sight, I ask you for your consideration to take away the power of second sight, of Alice Dubinsky. For she is not using her power to help other all the time as it said in you law. Oh goddess of second site. Therefore she needs to be stripped of her power to see the future!" I shouted, all I could really do now is wait and see what happens, I just hoped that it would work.

What shocked me the most was that I got an answer?

"Yes I see you point Irena, however you are using this so that you can start a war, and I think that you want Alice to lose her power for your own advantage."The goodness replied.

"Yes that may be true, however Alice has used her power in the past to make money and I knew that is bad for her to be doing." I answered.

The goodness sighed. "You are right about that very will I will take away her power to see the future for a period of 3 month period, this will teach her a lesson and make you happy. After this time is over she will get her power back". The goodness replied.

I couldn't contain my happiness at the news, all I had to do know was just wait 24 hours to make sure that it had worked, and then I would be able to strike the Dubinsky's

**An. I was on summer break now I am back, we will all have some fun with the story, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Life**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**~#~#~#**

**Chapter 11**

**Alice P.O.V**

Sometime after a intense love making from my husband Jasper, I got a vision come on to me.

**~#~# (Vision)**

_I could see that Irena was talking to the goddess of second sight. "Alice has broken your laws by using the powers that you have given her, in acts that only benefit herself, one of them being to make money" Irena said._

_The goodness sighed. "You are right about that very well I will take way her power away for a period of 3 months, this should teach her a lesson and make her realise that she cannot abuse her powers to make herself happy, after this time however she will receive her powers back" the goddess replied. _

~#~# (end of vision)

I called Jasper to my side and told him about what I had seen. "Also if I try to look into the future, I cannot see anything it really has been taken away from me." I couldn't help the fact that I had started to cry.

"There, there my Alice pie it is going be ok, you will get your powers back the goddess said so. It is only going be 3 months without them; let's look on the bright side of this, now we know that Irena is going to be acting soon." Jasper replied in comfort. I was a little mad at him, but he was right on that note. I gave him a chastised kiss in thanks for his comfort; I knew that he would support me through the next few months.

"Yes that is true Jazz, I hate the fact that you are always right" I answered.

He stared at me. "Sometimes." He retorted. "Try all the time Alice, however you are my light, my love and my little pie elf" That was the thing about Jasper he always knew the right things to say to make everything better.

"We need to tell the other's about the fact that I no longer have my power, or at least for the next few months." I sad sadly, I had to look on the Brightside I had been abusing my power at least by this happening to me it would make sure that I would never do it again.

"I quickly thought about that, as I knew that Edward would be likely to see it and would save us time by getting everyone together" Jasper replied.

**An. How will the others react to this news? Please give some review and let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Life**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

~#~#~#

Chapter 12

**Bella P.O.V**

I couldn't help the fact that I was both sad and shocked for Alice, it still didn't make sense to me how Irena had been able to take her power away. Jasper had let us know through our thoughts that he felt it would be likely that Irena would attack soon and that we should start to prepare.

I went in search of Edward to make sure that he had been made aware.

"Alice has lost her ability to see the future, because Irena has cast a spell and called upon the goddess of second sight" I said to him.

"This is very bad news for us, however it would definitely be a good time for Irena to attack as she will feel that we will put our guard down, however we have got to make sure that, that doesn't happen.

"Jasper has only just made us aware of it, but I wanted to check that you knew" I replied.

I gave him a kiss, I couldn't help the fact that I had this sense of dread inside me that something was going to happen to him, that I could lose him and by the way that he was looking back at me, he felt the same. We ended up making love and taking each other's blood three times, it was finally time to say the life mate binding words.

"I claim you as my life mate, I belong to you, I offer my life to you, and I offer my body to you. I offer soul to you; I take in to my keeping the same as yours. I claim you as my life mate, bound to me and always in my care." I said.

He smile as he when thrown into the transformation to become a Carpathian once again, once I knew that it was complete I made sure that we had guards around us, as I knew that he would be in a weak state. I cuddled close to him and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Life

An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.

~#~#~#

Chapter 13

Irena P.O.V

It was time to attack the Dubinsky's; with my army they wouldn't stand a chance of surviving. So I moved with my army of 10000 black wolves, 1000 black sorcerers, 100000 demons, 1000 black fairies, 1000 vampires and 400 trolls. We were going to Alice Dubinsky's house first as she was the biggest threat to my planet.

Goddess of second sight P.O.V

Normally I do not get involved in the wars of mortals; however this time, I need to get involved and help Alice Dubinsky in the battle to come. So I fly as fast as I can to her home to warn her of the impending danger.

When I got there, I run in yelling for her.

"Alice, Irena is coming and she and her army are going to attack you."

"How many are we talking about? By the way it is good to meet you Goddess of second sight." Alice said.

"More than you would ever be able to handle, you need to formulate a plan before it is too late." I said.

"I knew who to call; I will call my dad, the king of the Carpathian world Michael Dubinsky and my mom Raven Dubinsky the queen." Jasper said.

"That's a good idea, they will call up the Carpathian army and Air force to fight alongside us." I said.

"Good, I will call Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie. For they with also come to help and fight." Alice said.

"They are coming in 2 hours and we are going to be ready for them?" I ask.

"Hell yeah, we are, are you fighting whit us?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I am." I said.

Bella P.O.V

I got the call that Irena was going to attack us soon, so Edward and I went to Jasper and Alice home. Then Emmett and Rosalie come along not far behind us, landing not far from where we had only moments ago. We walked into the house together getting ready to face the future together as a family.

Michael and Raven were all ready standing in Alice's living room with the Carpathian army and Air force. 1 hour had passed while the Goddess of second sight gave us the warning. I was a lot more terrified now that I knew more; I may loss my Edward in the battle that is yet to come.

Emmett P.O.V

I was getting ready for the up and coming fight, I do enjoy a good fight. On a normal day to day basis there wasn't really much opportunity for me to take part. So I was making sure that I would have all the necessary weapons to be able to go up against Irena and her army.

Rosalie P.O.V

I hope, that is does not break a nail while in this fight, otherwise I am going to make sure that I have another spa day very soon with Bella, mostly because it is Bella's fault that we are even involved in this fight, as Irena wants to attack her.

Irena P.O.V

We are at our destination, it is time to attack, However, when we arrive, I was surprised to see the Goddess of second sight there as well, then I noticed the King and queen. I also saw the Carpathian army and Air force. Dame it we are outnumbered, well I do not care.

"Attack." I say, and then we are in to the battle for my revenge.

Michael P.O.V

"Attack." Irena said. "Catcher attack." I said. My army and Air force goes in to action, as well as my family and I. It is a very bloody fight. Irena is losing a synaptic numbers so far. On our side we are doing o.k. No loosed so far. However we have to keep up our guard up . So we do not have any dying on our side.

#~#~

The fighting keep on going for 2 to hours , until there was loony Irena left on her side. She tried to attack me. But she was kill by Bella and Edward .

Edward P.O.V

I am happy that Irena is die. She was a pain in the but. Now throw we need to clean up this mess left form the fighting.

~#~#

That whit they all did for the next 3 hours or so. Then they all when back to there respective homes.

~#~#

In the next 1000 years or so Edward and Bella had 400 children . The fist being a boy name Tom. They live life to it fillets and were happy. All they day and night of there life's. Edward and Bella will continue to do so for all of internally .

The end.

An: I hope you like dark life.


End file.
